


真假美国人2

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, boring conversation, masturbation in public bathroom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: “别说了，徐英浩打开车载收音机，你读小说的品味挺一般的。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	真假美国人2

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇可以点进我主页看🙇♀️

金道英过了一个多月才后知后觉自己两位伴郎喜结良缘，在他这里却也不算意料之外：此二人以前恋人炮友恨不得像衣服一样按季换，彼此作为室友却从大学以来就一直不离不弃，金道英早就想到，他们之间有点什么也不过是早晚的事。

所以，你们两个谁偷了我婚礼上的捧花？

度完蜜月回来，金道英本来偏白的皮肤镀了一层金色。他说那捧花是他老婆预留给闺蜜的，但是婚礼结束后，盼嫁的闺蜜们却说那花自从抛过来之后就消失了踪影。

坐他对面的徐英浩和郑在玹面面相觑。徐英浩想自己当时忙着和郑在玹偷摸亲热，哪里会在乎什么捧花？郑在玹倒是忠实地一个字都没听进去，从刚刚就开始在意金道英脖子上那道连网球衫立领都遮不住的牙印，忍不住笑。徐英浩眼神问他笑什么，学弟斜看了一下对面人脖子的方向。徐英浩没懂，以为在指金道英拿着饮料杯子的手，却也会心一笑，说早知道你在威尼斯蜜月我就不送你意大利手表了。

金道英说，你们两个搞什么，我去的是济州岛。

可是哥为什么怀疑我们？郑在玹终于进入状况，我们当时明明站在你旁边。哦我知道了，徐英浩跟他一唱一和，不会是因为你结婚之后我们两个在一起了，所以你怀疑是捧花起作用了吧？

金道英说不然呢，哎，说实话你们进行得也太隐蔽了吧，我居然还是从楷灿的sns上看到后才知道，明明准备婚礼期间我一直看着你们两个的。

楷灿？郑在玹说，你的捧花会不会是他拿了，他最近和马克好像……

先惊讶的是徐英浩，马克吗？金道英也跟着，啊马克开窍了？

嗯，那天撞见他们在录音室走廊的自动贩卖机后面亲热来着，郑在玹说，而且，马克本来也不笨。

哦~那就是一直欺负楷灿呢吧？李马克这小子真是的。金道英笑得像个欣慰的家长。

说到楷灿，楷灿就来电话了，他问郑在玹录音能不能改到今天晚上。八点前能结束吗？郑在玹问。李楷灿说不确定哦，那之后有别的预定吗？

八点我们约了在餐厅吃饭，李楷灿突然听见徐英浩的声音传来，所以麻烦你们尽快搞定哦！

金道英又和他们聊了一会，传授在济州岛出海钓鱼的经验，被老婆再三发消息催促后才带着甜蜜的不耐烦离开。

徐英浩于是开车送郑在玹去工作室。学弟上车后又在副驾玩手机，车子发动后警报一直叫。一百次了，成年的郑在玹什么时候能学会自觉系安全带。徐英浩叹口气，探过身去帮学弟系安全带，系好后去看他的侧脸，捏了捏他的脸颊，好像米糕。

郑在玹被捏了才抬起头来，问他干什么？徐英浩说没什么，就有时候想把你吃了。

什么啊……郑在玹说，笑得眼睛弯起来，又把徐英浩的手打走。

下次真的记得系安全带，在玹。徐英浩笑着把手收回去，同样的桥段小说家都不会写这么多次，他说。

小说家根本不会写我们在一起，郑在玹把头向后靠， 脖子陷进座椅里。小说家会把你配给金道英这个直男，然后让我去猛追李泰容，他说，这样的故事才有人看。

徐英浩揉揉鼻子，哦——原来你还惦记着泰容。

什么？hhh，郑在玹说，哥，那我们再聊聊你和ten的事情怎么样？hhh

别说了，徐英浩打开车载收音机，你读小说的品味挺一般的。

李楷灿蹦跳着从录音室出来的时候已经快十一点了，郑在玹和马克跟在后面锁门。johnny哥！李楷灿朝对面马路边车里的人打招呼。他们的餐厅预约还是没能去成，郑在玹提前发消息跟徐英浩说了，他打开车门，有一兜尚且温热的麦当劳等着他。

郑在玹坐下，关门，徐英浩刚伸胳膊过去想摸摸他的头，却听见后面传来一声：

哥，我也想吃———

不知道是不是属老鼠的，李楷灿就在刚才溜进车里了，还带着一脸抱歉的李马克。

可乐别洒到车上，郑在玹把东西分到后排去时顺便叮嘱。

知道了，妈~ 李楷灿开玩笑回道。车里光很暗，只有坐旁边的徐英浩看见郑在玹耳朵红了。

因为太晚了，两个小朋友又没法回宿舍，李楷灿说不如我和马克哥去订一间民宿住吧？洗澡还比较舒服呢。李马克说，咳，我们两个睡一张床吗？

瞟一眼后视镜，徐英浩发现马克的眼睛瞪得像鹌鹑蛋。

唉，李楷灿左手拿着薯条，右手翻了好几页airbnb，但是现在能订的民宿都好贵哦。

来我们家住也可以，徐英浩说，不过你们得有一个人睡沙发。

说完他就收到了旁边郑在玹投来的眼光，很难说是什么，大概是惊讶里混着不满。

为了安抚，徐英浩伸手过去捏了捏学弟的大腿。

学弟把他的手打走了。

郑在玹第二天早上是被小朋友们闹醒的，小朋友小朋友，他用没睡醒的脑子强撑着思考，算起来也有二十岁了，没资格再闹腾了吧！他沿着走廊晃到冲突中心地区，洗手间，李楷灿正责怪李马克用错了他的牙刷。郑在玹踮脚打开最高的柜子，从那里面拿出了一支新的牙刷递给二十岁的李楷灿小朋友，轻轻地来回摸他的后脑勺，让他们别吵别吵，等会去吃饭。李马克懂事地道歉，像个正常的二十岁青年——虽然他嘴里还含着牙膏泡沫。

徐英浩在厨房做炒蛋，李马克洗漱完后也去帮忙。炒好一盘后李马克装盘上菜，楷灿说我要吃马克哥做的。徐英浩把另一份端到郑在玹那边去，但是郑在玹自顾自喝牛奶，吃烤吐司，在吐司片上挤炼乳，垂着眼睛，不肯看过来，长睫毛也显得冷冰冰的。

好好吃哦这种美式炒蛋，李楷灿说，哥你不试试吗？

郑在玹说今天不太舒服，不想吃鸡蛋。

徐英浩一个人把那盘炒鸡蛋吃了。

两个小朋友该走了，李楷灿走的时候还恋恋不舍地在郑在玹身上拱两下，莫名其妙的，问他干什么又不好意思地，最后还是嘻嘻哈哈地走了。郑在玹关上门，转过身，却被学长堵住了去路。接吻时还能尝到刚刚徐英浩那盘炒蛋里的牛奶味。

倒到松软的床上，迎接郑在玹的是如雨点般落下来的亲吻。徐英浩掀开他的睡衣下摆，探进去自小腹往上抚摸，微凉的指尖触及温热的皮肤，带来轻轻的颤抖。他的手停留在学弟的胸前不走了，反复地摩挲，捻着乳尖不放。郑在玹只能在亲吻的间隙用暧昧的鼻音抗议，他想把身上的大块头推走，但是这在徐英浩看来不过像小猫踩奶，只会显得他更可爱。徐英浩给学弟扩张时，手指老是游走在他的敏感带附近，郑在玹在下身逐渐胀痛的同时还在心里怪自己怎么没这手艺，好像从来没见以前约过的小朋友们扩张的时候有自己这么舒服。突然，学长的手指抽出去了，郑在玹有点不知所措地看过去，眼神在说我还没爽够，刚刚被亲到红的嘴唇又在无意识地撅着。徐英浩把自己那家伙抵到学弟的入口处。你刚刚都走神了，他说，然后掐了一把郑在玹的胸肌，看来扩张是做得差不多了。

郑在玹做1的时候不觉得自己在床上特别吵，也对0的叫声要求不高，但他没想到徐英浩总是能让他忍不住喊出来。不管是刚才徐英浩跪坐在床上掐着自己的腰进出，还是像现在，郑在玹任由自己被翻到侧躺着，接受徐英浩从后面新的角度毫无规律的顶撞。因为是侧躺的姿势，学长每次都能进得更深了，而每次从这个角度懆进来时，都能逼出来郑在玹的呻吟。也因为是侧躺的姿势，徐英浩俯下身时能更自由地亲吻学弟发红的圆圆的耳朵，手则恣意在学弟挺立的乳尖和涨红的性器之间徘徊，两边都照顾到，但是两边都让郑在玹觉得不够，还想要更多的抚慰。郑在玹被摁在床上挨操，一下比一下难挨，再加上徐英浩手上给他下身的抚摸，叫声再也忍不住。他很快就交代了，带着哭腔射在了学长的手里。学长把他放回平躺的姿势，又从正面挺动了几次后也射了，又不舍得拔出来，就这么黏糊着，俯下身去和尚在喘息的学弟接吻。今天亲太多了吧？郑在玹迷糊中这么想，亲吻回应得很敷衍。徐英浩从他的身体里出来后，穴口也随之流出了一股浓白，顺着他雪白的大腿滴下来。

你真应该看看现在你自己什么样子。徐英浩跪坐起来，指尖尚在留恋学弟的大腿，他说，浑身都是我爱你的痕迹，哼哼。

郑在玹瘫软在床上，抬眼去看，微皱着眉，眼里是水，穴里也是。

徐英浩说，在玹，别这样看着我。再看我会心软。

学弟更加不解了。徐英浩拿手机过来给他看，你想解释一下吗，为什么这个人又出现在你工作室附近的酒店里。郑在玹看着那张图，心脏猛地往下坠。既然学长已经发现了，那他也不想隐瞒什么，那天他瞒着徐英浩又和以前的小炮友约了，他也确实忍不住嘛：他活了24年，有23年半都在做1，即使屁股被操得再爽，也会有被几把牵着走的时候。郑在玹问徐英浩想怎样，问的时候刻意把腿并上了，仿佛还加重了羞耻心。徐英浩于是说要罚，具体怎么罚要等他想好了再说。

郑在玹爬起来去清理，徐英浩今天没有跟着他进浴室一起洗，虽然知道学长不是随便闹脾气冷战的人，但郑在玹心里仍旧略不是滋味。徐英浩也洗完澡出来，要去冰箱拿酒喝，走到厨房却发现郑在玹戴着发箍，左臂抱着一桶冰激凌，右手拿着勺子，整个人怅然若失的样子。徐英浩问怎么了，学弟说，我的开心果雪糕怎么吃完了？我就吃了两次。楷灿他们吃的吧，徐英浩想了想，昨天晚上他们好像起来了一次，你以前不也让他们随便吃的嘛。

啊，郑在玹也无语地笑笑，怪不得上午走的时候那么腻歪，真是招了小老鼠进家。不是还有新买的巧克力雪糕吗，徐英浩打开冰箱下层，吃这个吧。结果他也没喝上酒，就和郑在玹一起坐在冰箱门口的地上挖冰激凌吃。

两天后，郑在玹坐在工作室修音，突然感觉到塞在他屁股里的东西动了，顶着他里面的某个点震着。隐约的奇怪的感觉从脊柱一路传上去，郑在玹的手抓紧了桌沿。终于手机响了，他抓起手机就去洗手间，但是他腿好软，只能跌跌撞撞地进了隔间，勉强坐到马桶上，把手机摆好到隔间门板的置物架上。

接听了视频通话后，郑在玹发现徐英浩那边的镜头是黑的，只能听见耳机里他的声音传来，指示他把卫衣掀起来，嘴咬着粉色的卫衣下摆，然后双手捏自己两边的乳头。郑在玹拨弄前胸时忍不住发出声音来，因为嘴被塞着，所以只能发出一会轻一会重的哼哼声，下身早就硬了。徐英浩又让他脱了裤子隔着内裤摸自己，郑在玹摸着摸着感觉屁股里夹着的那东西马力又加大了，戳得他有点疼，但是又很爽，爽得他想翻白眼。他忍不住把内裤脱了对着镜头自慰，嘴松开了，口水浸湿了卫衣的衣角。郑在玹的嘴继续无知觉地张着，舌头略微伸出来，想让我亲你吗？徐英浩的声音传来，自己用塞子操你后面吧，叫大声点，让我听见。郑在玹照做了，舒服得很屈辱，恨不得立刻死在马桶上，但是这样玉体横陈地死在马桶上之后被清洁工发现更屈辱。他压低声音，以能被手机录进去但又不会被外面的人听见的音量呻吟，哼哼了半天，手不停地抽送塞子，又忍不住摸自己的性器前段，最后还是被自己捅射了出来，精液喷上隔间门版，还有一点沾到了他肚子上。

知道错了吗？徐英浩的声音传来，镜头也打开了。郑在玹看过去，画面里的人还穿戴整齐呢。

嗯… 

郑在玹没什么力气而且不太甘心地这么嗯了一声。

哥…他问，你射了吗？

这句话听在徐英浩耳朵里倒还显得有点委屈了，于是他把镜头往下移，给学弟看他自己刚刚高潮过的狼藉。

重新把镜头移回自己面前，在玹啊…徐英浩说

郑在玹开始擦自己身上的精液润滑液，心不在焉地问怎么了哥

快点下班，好想快点亲你^ ^

［视频通话已结束]

在车上又亲热完后，郑在玹靠在徐英浩怀里看手机，突然惊呼一声wtf。徐英浩问怎么了，学弟把手机举过去，ten发了一张对镜子拍的和人接吻的照片，标记了董思成。

他们什么时候认识的？徐英浩说。

我一直以为winwin是直男，郑在玹说。

winwin明显是bi，徐英浩捏捏怀里学弟的耳朵。

学弟又把他手打走。我要是早知道，我要是早下手的话，今天就没你什么事了，他说。

那我也许又会和ten在一起，徐英浩笑着说，鼻子喷出的热气都打在郑在玹的脸颊上。

美死你了吧，郑在玹翻白眼，真这样的话劝你当心自己的屁眼，哥。

他转头去看徐英浩的表情，结果又和学长黏糊糊地亲到了一起。


End file.
